No Secrets
by Nncy
Summary: Updated - chapter 4! Has Abby finall found Happiness? Please r/r. Enjoy! Praby. Am I crazy?
1. The truth, that’s all I want”

No Secrets  
  
Praby. Am I crazy? Anyway, Pratt and Abby, and Susan and Abby friendship. Please read and review. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER 'gang'.  
  
Chapter one - "The truth, that's all I want"  
  
"Life's tough, you gotta learn to live with it." Me and Pratt were in Doc Magoo's, having some coffee. I've never been close to Pratt but recently we've seemed to have more in common. I guess it's since he told me about his brother Leon. With me having to look after Eric, I knew how he felt.  
  
"Thanks Abby. God it's just so hard. I can't,"  
  
"You can handle it. You know you can. Ut uh, Kerry. We're in trouble." We got up and walked towards where Kerry was standing, looking more than unimpressed with us.  
  
"Abby, Pratt, get your butts into that hospital know. I can't run triage with doctors and nurses all over the place." We dawdled back to county and found out that it was pretty swamped.  
  
"See you later?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Had Pratt just asked me out? If I was a bit younger, or Pratt a bit older, fine, but know? Was it right? I didn't have time to work it out.  
  
"Abby, I need you over here."  
  
"Coming."  
  
***  
  
"So, pick you up at seven?"  
  
"Yeah, seven's fine."  
  
"Great. See you then."  
  
"I can't believe it. You and Pratt?" Susan came up to me as Pratt left County to go and get ready for our date.  
  
"What about it?" I answered smugly, knowing Susan was dieing for more information.  
  
"It's just, well, you know."  
  
"What?" I looked at her, secretly egging her on. Susan always was hard to get information from.  
  
"Well, Luka." She whispered the last word as though it was forbidden. I couldn't help it, I just laughed. "What?" Now she was all on the defensive.  
  
"Everyone still expects us to get back together. Susan, me and Luka are finished, finito. People are just going to have to used to it. And then I left.  
  
***  
  
"So, what's up?" I could tell Pratt wanted to tell me something.  
  
"I just want the truth Abby."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You and Luka." Here we go again.........  
What do you think? Please read and review! 


	2. Is That The Truth?

No Secrets  
Chapter two - Is that the Truth?  
*Last chapter - "I just want the truth about you and Luka." *  
  
"Look, there is NOTHING going on with me and Luka. It's just, complicated I guess. I haven't told everyone that I don't love him because everyone keeps saying we make a great couple. But believe me," I lent forward and held his hand. "There is nothing between us, except a friendship."  
  
Pratt looked pleased. I was too. I hadn't told anyone how I felt and what exactly was going on, but now I have, I feel so much better.  
  
"Drink?" Oh God. He had released my hand and was looking at the menu.  
  
"No. Thanks. I, don't."  
  
"Oh, of course. God I feel so embarrassed." He looked up. He wore an expression that comforted me.  
  
"Don't, why should you? Anyway, it's not some big secret. It's not a big deal. I'll just have an orange juice," I said as the waiter came up to us to take our order.  
  
"Me to."  
  
"Pratt,"  
  
"I want an orange juice." He smiled at me with his hand stroking mine. "Oh," he said, "call me Greg."  
  
***  
  
The evening went on. And I enjoyed every minute. We talked about everything. We get on so well, much better than me and Luka ever did.  
  
"Thanks for tonight," I said as we stopped outside my apartment. "I had a great time."  
  
"Me too. Abby," He looked uncomfortable. "Was what you told me the truth?"  
  
"Yes." I lent forward and kissed him."  
  
Well? Ok, now I know that a 'few' people thought I was crazy (I am not denying that!) but I wanted to carry this story on because it's fun to write. I hope you enjoy it! 


	3. Words Can't Explain

No Secrets  
  
Chapter 3 - Words can't explain  
  
I woke up and Pratt was kissing my neck. Sorry, Greg. I can't get used to calling him that. It's been a week since our first date and I've stayed over every night since.  
  
"You awake?"  
  
"Yeah," I whispered back, turning over to face him. I love these moments, especially with Greg. I've never felt this way about someone, never. I love, oh I just love him. I love the way he kisses, the way he hugs me, talks to me and makes love to me.  
  
I started to get up but he pulled me back, pulling me closer to him and hugging me. I snuggled in closer and for once in my life I felt safe, complete.  
  
"Stay," he said softly, holding me back again as I tried to get up.  
  
"I can't. Kerry'll get pissed at me."  
  
I finally managed to out of bed and I tiptoed to the chair by the door. I slipped my cloths on quickly and quietly so as not to wake Leon in the next room. I closed the door quietly and as I turned around, I saw Leon sitting outside his bedroom door, rocking back and forth.  
  
I walked towards him, almost cautiously, and I saw tears falling softly down his round face. I bent down in front of him, wiping away the tears with my hands. He looked up, and from his eyes I could tell he was begging me not to leave him.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," I whispered softly, gently pulling him forward and resting his head on my shoulder. Tears still rolled from his eyes but I knew he felt safer, better. I wanted to speak, but didn't know what to say. What could I say? I didn't even know why the tears were pouring from his eyes.  
  
"I, Greg,"  
  
"Shhh," I said as Leon tried to explain.  
  
"He can't, look after. I make, him, mad."  
  
"No, no. He loves you." I was rocking him back and forth, just like a little child. "He loves you so much. He isn't mad with you."  
  
"He, he, he gets angry when I, when I do things wrong." He was starting to sob.  
  
"Shh," I said again, trying to stop Leon from waking Greg.  
  
"He doesn't want, me, now."  
  
"Of course he does. He loves you."  
  
"No, he, loves, you." I started. I couldn't understand how I could have upset Leon so much. I know that he has a young mental age but I had never wanted to upset him, never.  
  
"No, he loves you." What else could I say?  
  
"You, too."  
  
"Yes, maybe. But he loves you so much more. And he will never love me more than you."  
  
"He, doesn't want, me around, anymore."  
  
"He does. I will never be able to replace you. Greg loves you, a lot. And so do I. We will never, ever hurt you or stop loving you. You mean so much to both of us." It was coming out against my will, but it was true, every single word.  
  
Leon looked up. The tears were still pouring down his face but now there was hope shinning in his eyes.  
  
"Come on," I said, gently helping him up. "Lets go for a walk in the park."  
  
I helped Leon with his coat and we shut the door quietly behind us. I had left Greg a note, and Leon had signed it. Kerry I couldn't care less about. Stuff her. Work was the last thing on my mind. Me and Leon had come to an agreement, we had bonded. It, oh words can't explain how good I felt.  
  
Hope you enjoyed this. I loved writing it. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks to the people who read and reviewed the last chapters! Nncy 


	4. Happiness

No Secrets  
  
Chapter 4 - Happiness  
  
"So, how are things going with you?" Damn. Susan cornered me before I had a chance to mumble an excuse that get me out of going for a coffee in Doc Magoo's.  
  
"Good. You?" Like I was really bothered.  
  
"Ok. Me and Carter are going through a rough patch."  
  
"Oh," I tried to sound sympathetic. I don't know why I don't like Susan. I suppose it's because she always gets the guys, she's respected and never goes of on anyone, calling herself "Nurse Firecracker". She just, bugs me. She reminds me of how imperfect I am.  
  
"How are things with you and Pratt?"  
  
"They're good. I, hang on. How do you know about that?" How the Hell had Susan found out about me and Greg? No-one knows.  
  
"Everyone knows! It's so obvious. You are soo head over heals on him."  
  
"Excuse me? I like him, ok? It's not that serious." I was trying to kid myself more than Susan. It wasn't working on her or me.  
  
"Oh, come on Abby. You've never felt this way about anyone before, and I doubt he has either."  
  
I couldn't help it. However much I dislike Susan, I could have kissed her at that moment.  
  
"Yeah right." I tried to sound un-interested, but I was.  
  
"Abby, you're as smitten over him as he is over you! You're made for each other."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yes! Go for it Abby. Don't let this pass you by." She was right, I knew it.  
  
"You're right!" I actually admitted it to Susan, and I didn't care less that I had helped in the growing of her head. "I've gotta go."  
  
***  
  
"Dr Weaver, have you seen Pratt?"  
  
"You're looking for him too huh? Well, if you find him, tell him to get his ass back here if he values his job."  
  
"What? He's not here?" Oh My God. Where had he gone? I turned round and found Gallant standing there, drenched from being outside, and out of breath from running so fast.  
  
"Abby. Pratt, Leon,"  
  
"Hey, calm down. What's happened?"  
  
"Leon's been beaten up. One of his mates took him back to Greg's and called here."  
  
"Oh no," I ran to my locker, took out my coat and umbrella and ran back to where Gallant was standing, explaining to Kerry why he had run of with Greg.  
  
"Kerry, it's my fault. I should have gone instead." I mumbled an apology and ran out into the bay.  
  
"Abby, get your butt back here now."  
  
"Kerry, I can't. Sorry. It's an emergency." And I got in a cab, totally ignoring the screaming coming from where Kerry was standing.  
  
***  
  
"Greg? Leon?"  
  
"Abby? In here." I could hear sobs, and Greg's soothing noises. I went to where Greg's voice was coming from, and saw Leon, crying, wearing a blood stained top and trying to touch a cut on his cheek. I saw Greg, stopping Leon touching the cut, hugging Leon, rocking him backwards and forwards.  
  
I rushed forward and attended to Leon's cut. Greg continued to speak soothingly to Leon.  
  
I realised something, as I sat there, hugging Leon and Greg. I realised that that was how I felt comfortable. I wanted to be there all the time. I wanted to look after Leon and sit watching TV. I realised that for once, I was happy.  
Hope you like this. I just love writing this story! Please review! 


End file.
